prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!
In the trivia section: "Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! is the first season where both Cures of the show have a growth spurt when they transform into their Cure form." Do they really? They don't look any bigger to me except for having Big Hair™ but all Cures do that. It's certainly not Cure Ace level of growing up.PrecureJunkie (talk) 08:50, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :It looks as if they actually grow up, it's not just the hair.CureHibiki (talk) 08:53, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Got examples? I don't see it. PrecureJunkie (talk) 09:46, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :When I place Mirai and Miracle next to each other, Mirai's head reaches Miracle's chin. Same with Magical. That's all I got as my evidence. CureHibiki (talk) 09:56, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :yeah, found the official art. I agree now. Not obvious in the show because they're obviously not standing next to themselves. :-) Mirai and Riko look like their stated ages (13). Cure Miracle looks at least 16, and Cure Magical could probably pass for an 18 year old. PrecureJunkie (talk) 12:53, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ADDED INFO Info 2016 Pretty Cure (the series of 13th year) is "witch". The theme is "Holding Hands". By holding hands with the hand, connect the mind, and connect the hope, and connect the worlds. The name of Heroine is ASAHINA Mirai (Junior Highschool 2nd year.) Her name as pretty cure is Cure Miracle. The name of sub heroine is Riko. She is a witch and Pretty Cure. (Cure Magical) She came from another world....her situation is similar to MakoP. the personalities of Mirai and Riko is different. They will wage a fantastic adventure in two worlds. Character designer is Emiko, MIYAMOTO.(The Twinke Star in the Skies 18:12, December 25, 2015 (UTC)) How can holding hands be the motif?? You people suck at being precise! Why don't you add gemstones as a sub-motif, as of the Linkle Stones? N Connor (talk) 16:05, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :the website said "holding hands" was a motif. The website mentioned nothing of gemstones being a main motif or sub motif. CureHibiki (talk) 00:55, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :This isn't the first season to have the mascot as a transformation item. Mepple, Mipple and Pollun from Max Heart, Flappi, Chopi, Moop, and Foop from Splash Star, the Pickruns from Fresh, the Fairy Tones from Suite, and Sharuru, Raquel, Lance, and Dabyi from Dokidoki were all mascots as well as transformation items. If that could be changed, then I think it would be more accurate. :Dryad Knotwood (talk) 02:52, January 5, 2016 (UTC) To be honest, I agree with Dryad Knotwood. Please change the trivia. I think the trivia should say that Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure is the first season where the mascot doesn't change shape during the Cures' transformation instead. SachiyoHasegawa818 08:50, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Official Translation The official translation (Assuming we're going by the logo) isn't "Maho Girls Pretty Cure", it's "Maho Girls Precure". I changed this but I got reverted, but surely if the logo says that, that's what the "official" translation is? Howling Snail (talk) 20:08, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Eye shape In the page you said "Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! is the first season where the girls' eye shape changes when they become Pretty Cure." But even Nagisa and Honoka (futari wa precure) eyes shape change in theire precure form. In theire normal form theire eyes are simple with one line in the upper part of the eyelid but in the precure form the upper eyelid gain another lateral line and many eyelashes Mervis (talk) 12:00, March 1, 2016 (UTC) To be truth I discovered then even Rin/Cure Rouge from Yes! PreCure 5 change her eye shape in the transformation ^^; But she's the only one in Yes team ^^; Mervis (talk) 09:59, March 2, 2016 (UTC)